


A Rather Wet Shag

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bed-Wetting, Consensual Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Pissing While Having Sex, Porn, Sex, Urination, Wetting, coming, wee, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale mentions that he would like Crowley to make love to him with a full bladder. The demon jumps at the chance to, quite literally, shag the piss out of his angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	A Rather Wet Shag

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt C! (I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be named!)

Crowley was sprawled out on the bookshop couch, a scotch in hand. He glanced over at Aziraphale, curled up with what appeared to be a rather enthralling novel. Bored, Crowley interrupted, “What do you want to do, angel?”

Aziraphale started, momentarily frustrated that he was torn from his book. However, the genuine expression in his demon’s eyes quickly quelled his annoyance. He scanned Crowley up and down as a delicious pressure in his abdomen made itself know. Aziraphale gave the demon a suggestive look, his eyes already burning with desire.

“Mmmm, yes all right,” he replied, fighting a grin. Crowley miracled the angel’s cup full and smiled coyly at him over the table. “Should we go somewhere a little more comfortable?” Receiving an affirmative nod, Crowley took him by the hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. His cock already pressing painfully against his jeans as he took the steps two at a time.

Aziraphale thought it would feel strange being led to his own room. On the contrary, he was pleasantly surprised to learn he found it quite alluring. Aziraphale wiggled as he settled into the loveseat beside his bed.

Crowley sat in a plush chair across from the angel. He immediately draped his legs over the arm, accentuating his bulge. The demon downed his drink in a single swallow before his gaze landed on the perfectly manicured hand firmly pressed between Aziraphale’s legs. “Have something in mind?” He asked.

The angel shifted nervously. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He cleared his throat. “Do you recall the last time we experimented with holding?”

Crowley recalled it very fondly. He nodded and sat up, deeply intrigued. “Go on.”

“Well, I was thinking, that, perhaps, um,” Aziraphale stammered, “it would be rather enjoyable if you’d, erm, make love to me while I’m bursting.” He closely studied the glass in his hands. His heart raced, drumming almost painfully against his ribcage as he awaited the demon’s response.

Crowley fumbled for the right words, nodding excitedly. “Mm, yeah… ah, erm, I…” He finally landed on “Yes, Angel!”

Reassured by the enthusiasm in Crowley’s voice, Aziraphale miracled both of their cups full. He locked eyes with his demon and squirmed as he took a sip.

Crowley met his gaze and tipped his cup back, taking a large swig. He stroked himself through his pants as he watched the angel wriggle. “Seems like someone won’t last very long,” Crowley said, pointedly looking at Aziraphale’s crotch.

The liquid in his bladder sloshed with the accusation, threatening to dampen his trousers. “I could say the same to you, my dear,” he challenged, brows raised.

The demon scoffed playfully. “Big talk for an angel who’s already pinching his dick.”

“I am not!” Aziraphale fussed.

Crowley chuckled at his partner’s blatant lie. “Relax, Angel. I’m only kidding.” He polished off the rest of his glass, shuddering as the cool water splashed into his stomach.

True to their lighthearted teasing, it was hardly an hour before Aziraphale’s squirming was constant. The angel twisted in his seat again, frantically rocking his hips from side to side. He leaked a little in his underpants but managed to stop the flow before his trousers showed his misdeed.

The demon wasn’t far behind, incessantly jiggling his leg. His bladder was in aching knots as his muscles fought to maintain control. He gritted his teeth and hoped his angel would call it before he soaked his chair.

Aziraphale’s respite was short-lived, however, as he lost control for a few more precious seconds. A dark stain spread across his light clothes. “Well,” he licked his lips hungrily, “I suppose it is ‘now or never’ as the expression goes,” he said, grabbing himself tightly.

Crowley smiled, already undoing his jeans. A welcome reprieve for his distended bladder. He peeled the tight denim off his legs as he followed his leaking angel to bed. The demon pressed a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek as he slid his zipper down. Their mouths met sloppily as Crowley cupped the angel’s semi-hard cock through his damp underpants. He smirked as his slow strokes brought Aziraphale’s penis to full attention. “Are you ready, Angel?” Crowley asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Yes, absolutely, my dear,” he replied and climbed into bed. Aziraphale positioned himself on his hands and knees, doing his best to not squirm.

The demon knelt behind him. He used his precum to lube his finger before sliding it into his angel’s ass, impatiently stretching him. Crowley was so agonizingly close to just pissing right there, he could hardly concentrate. He stroked himself as he worked the Aziraphale’s tight entrance. Finally, the angel was loose enough. He slid his cock in, painstakingly slowly— he didn’t want to hurt Aziraphale— but, dammit his bladder was throbbing nearly as urgently as his dick. The angel grunted; Crowley paused immediately “still good?”

“Ahh, yes.” Aziraphale was tense. The muscles working hard to prevent him from leaking were also preventing him from taking Crowley deeper. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax so his demon could continue “Keep on, then?”

He did as requested: inching his length further into the angel’s tight ass. Aziraphale moaned as he brushed against his prostrate; Crowley definitely wanted to hear that again. He smirked, pulled back, and thrusted harder.

A cramp radiated through Aziraphale’s abdomen as he groaned, adoring the divine entangling of pleasure and pain. “Oh— oh yes, my dear! Right there.” Not that the demon needed the instruction; he trusted Crowley knew what he was doing. That glorious cock hit his prostrate again, making him whine. A jet of piss escaped, splattering across the bed. He gasped.

The demon stopped and asked, “did you just do what I think you did?”

“I believe I have.” He whimpered. “Please, don’t stop, my dear.”

Ngk. Shit, that was hot. He started bucking his hips again, slowly at first then faster. With every motion, more urine pattered on the comforter. Crowley reveled in literally fucking the piss out of his partner. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s back and slid a hand down to the angel’s dick. Another buck into his ass and his fingers were sprayed with a squirt of wee. Growling his appreciation, he returned his dripping hand to its proper place on Aziraphale’s hip.

Aziraphale moaned as he squirted his golden liquid all over the duvet, soiling the neat cream color with puddles of yellow. The angel rocked back into Crowley’s cock, needing the connection with his prostate. Oh, he was close. Precum mixed with the urine sullying his bed. “Harder, my dear,” he commanded, balling his fists in the comforter.

Crowley complied, bucking faster, harder, deeper. Every thrust of his hips brought him nearer to orgasm. His balls were tightening— Ngk, not long now.

“Oh, dear— I’m going to—“

“Not yet, you’re not.” He slipped his cock out of the angel and smiled at him knowingly. “Roll over,” Crowley instructed.

Aziraphale glowered, frustrated to have his climax snatched away.

“Trust me, angel.”

He did as told, situating himself so his legs were over Crowley’s shoulders. Again, he felt the demon enter him. They locked eyes and Aziraphale found himself returning the demon’s smile. The welcome pressure immediately forced more wee to escape, splattering between both of them. “Oh!”

His angel’s exclamation sent transcendental tingles down his spine. Crowley loved hearing the celestial voice deepen with lust. “Mmm, isn’t this better?” He basked in making the angel wet on their chests, showering them with his piss.

Aziraphale grunted his affirmation, too undone for words.

Crowley moaned as he quickened his pace, furiously humping his squirting angel, slamming against his prostrate.

Every thrust brought a new surge of pleasure through the angel. His gushes turned to trickles as he leaked more precum, his cock growing harder. The demon’s swollen bladder grazed his erection. He bucked against it, in a primal need for more friction. Oh yes! He had wet the bed, utterly defiled his comforter with his piss as his demon shagged him! The narration in his head was nearly as tantalizing as the illicit acts unfolding before him. Aziraphale threw his head back, groaning obscenely as he ejaculated. Pearly white streaks burst from his cock, painting Crowley’s stomach.

“Fuck!” The demon shouted, reaching his own climax. Come exploded from his tip, filling Aziraphale with his seed as ecstasy washed over him. Leaking cum and piss, he slipped out of the angel. Crowley unleashed his torrent, still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He moaned as he flooded Aziraphale’s crotch, soaking the angel’s cock and balls with his hot urine.

The angel cupped Crowley’s cheek as his demon voided his bladder with a loud hiss. “That’s it, my dear.” He leaned back against the headboard, and with a sigh, allowed the rest of his bladder to empty. Their streams mingling before soaking into the bed.

Crowley purred his approval, snuggling up beside the angel as his deluge became a trickle. He laid his head on Aziraphale’s chest, panting lightly.

Both resplendently empty, Aziraphale miracled the mess away. “Mmm, did you enjoy yourself, my dear?”

The demon nodded vigorously. “Did you?”

“Far more than I had anticipated, yes,” he admitted. Aziraphale smiled coyly. “Perhaps we could do it again.”

Crowley’s eyes lit with renewed excitement as he looked up at him. “Sounds great, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short fic as a spin-off to this series titled “Please Hold Me, Angel” in which Crowley unintentionally wets the bed and Aziraphale comforts and consoles him. It doesn’t contain smut, hence why it wasn’t added to this series!
> 
> Also, I’m truly sorry for vanishing AGAIN. It has been a tough month. I hope y’all’re doing all right.


End file.
